Change
by Magma823
Summary: Raven asks Beast Boy "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?" and the answer may not be what she was expecting. Would his answer be as satisfactory as Robins answer to Starfire was? BBRae some RobStar


**Authors Note:**

Well I'm back with another one-shot. :D

I hope you like it and review to tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. And I get really tired of writing this. xP

**Summary: **Raven asks Beast Boy "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?" and the answer may not be what she was expecting. Would his answer be as satisfactory as Robins to Starfire who answered "Nothing, you're perfect."? Or would Raven finally follow the threat of sending Beast Boy to another dimension? BBRae some RobStar

* * *

"Hello friends Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven!" Starfire greeted as she walked through the Common Room doors. "Isn't this night most glorious?" She took the mutters and nods as a yes and continued walking towards Robin, who was seated on the couch next to the boys. Starfire took up a seat next to Robin and gave him a faithful kiss on the cheek. "Hello boyfriend Robin! Is there anything special planned for us today?"

Cyborg whistled and patted Robin on the back as Beast Boy chuckled and Raven, seated next to the changeling, just rolled her eyes at their immature reactions.

"Yea Robin. Anything _special_?" Cyborg asked slyly.

Starfire looked at them questioningly. "I do not get it. What is the joke?" she asked innocently.

Robin shook his head and answered "There's no joke Star. Don't worry about it."

"I got a joke!" Beast Boy spoke up and earned a groan from Raven. "Aw. Come on Rae. You know I'm funny."

Raven rolled her eyes and stared at him with her deadpan expression. "Yes…but looks aren't everything."

Beast Boys eyes widened and he moved closer to her. "You made a joke! _And_ it was like almost the SAME exact joke as Happy!" he said, referring to Ravens emotion.

"Well I would say the same things because she _is _a part of me." She was silent for a moment and continued. "And I wasn't joking."

Cyborg and Robin started laughing and Starfire giggled as Beast Boys ears drooped. "Aw Rae. I know you dig me." He said winking at her.

To hide her growing blush she raised her hood and said "If by _dig_ you mean, you're digging your own grave right now, then yes. I dig you." Beast Boy brushed off the comment and just seated himself closer, a big grin plastered on his face. He heard her mutter something about personal space but took it as a good thing that she did nothing about his being close to her.

"Please Robin," Starfire turned to the Boy Wonder after smiling knowingly at Beast Boy and Raven. "Are we doing the going out today? Because I would most enjoy going as Koriand'r again. And you of course can go as Dick Grayson! And if friends Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven wanted to come they may go as the Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Raven Roth! It would be a most joyous occasion."

Robin looked at her sadly. "I'm not sure that today would be a good day Star." He saw Starfires face fall and hastily continued. "It's only because I have to do some research on that new enemy Star! We'll go out soon." He gave her a small smile and she sighed knowing that Robin _will_ be Robin and work is usually a major priority.

"Oh. That villain you were talking about is really weird ain't it?" Cyborg piped up.

"Being able to change how you look isn't all that weird." Beast Boy said slowly.

"Aw. That's not what I meant BB." Cyborg continued. "It's like; this guy could _just _change his body… from his neck down. He can make it longer or wider a couple of feet. Not only does it look disturbing but it's just _weird_.He can't even do anything majorly _bad_ with those powers."

"But there are villains who don't have any powers at all." Raven added.

It was quiet for a while. The television now off and everyone was sitting silently for once. Beast Boy was watching Raven using his peripherals and this did not go unnoticed by a certain metal human. Cyborg let the green man have his moment and leaned back this time moving his eyes to the couple of the group. Starfire was still looking a little down in the dumps and Robin seemed to be deep in thought. The silence stretched on a little longer only to be broken by the turning of the pages in Ravens ancient book and little squeaks from Cyborgs joints.

Then Starfire spoke up, asking a simple and innocent question that will soon later be asked by a certain dark Titan. "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?"

All eyes turned towards the Tamaranean but she seemed to have eyes only for Robin.

"What?" he asked, feeling as though the temperature dropped a couple degrees.

"I asked if there was anything you would change about me Robin." She repeated.

He smiled and answered proudly "Starfire. I wouldn't change _anything_ about you because everything about you is perfect. So…nothing, you're perfect."

Starfire smiled brightly and pulled Robin into a tight embrace, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Cyborg coughed a couple of times to try to get them to stop. It didn't work so he just yelled out "HEY! There are minors in the room!"

Everyone stared at him questioningly and he just shrugged muttering something about biting each other's tongues off.

All of the Titans were older now, despite Cyborgs comment about some being 'minors'. Cyborg of course, only showed aging with the few noticeable human parts he has. Robin grew in height and his body resembled more of the Nightwing that Starfire met when she traveled to the future. Starfire grew more in height too, slightly taller than Robin but shorter than Cyborg. She also grew in more…womanly places. Beast Boy had finally seemed to get a growth spurt a few years ago and his height was a good match against Robins height. He now had well built and toned muscles and looked more like a man then the string bean he used to be. Beast Boy was totally fine, if not impressed with the way Raven looked. She was the shortest member of the team, petite but had beautiful curves in just the right places.

Starfire just giggled to the interruption with their little make out session. "Well…I'll be going to rest for the night now. Good night friends." She gave Robin another small peck on the lips and floated off to her bedroom.

"Uh. Yea I think I'll be going to bed now too." Robin stated, walking off towards the door.

"Whose bed?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk. "Stars or yours?"

Robin glared at Beast Boy, his face bright red but said nothing as he walked out the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing and Raven suppressed the smile that wanted to be seen. While laughing Beast Boy was slowly and unconsciously rocking back and forth and then sighed and slowly let himself lay down, chuckling softly.

Where his head landed was Ravens lap.

He saw her put the big leather bound book down and glare at him, practically seething.

"Ain't this something?" Cyborg said, grinning. "Well…I think I'll be getting to bed and I'll leave you two alone with just each other and your hormones." He winked and laughed slyly at their shocked expressions and left the room in a hurry.

As soon as the doors slid shut Raven returned her attention to the _very_ comfortable Beast Boy. "Get _off_ Gar before I-

"I know I know…" he said getting up smoothly and leaning back against the couch, sitting next to her. "…or you'll throw me out the window or send me to another dimension."

She glared and said "I was thinking more along the lines of force feeding your Starfires Tamaranean pudding of punishment."

He gaped at her in mock horror, gasping loudly.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to pick up her book again but he stopped her and pulled her hand back. "Aw Rae. You can read later. Right now let's just…talk."

With one raised eyebrow she waited for him to start laughing or do _something_ that would mean he was lying. But lately, for the past few years actually, he did nothing of the sort and only on certain occasions would he prank her severely. Otherwise he would always be trying to get her to smile and laugh as usual, feed her tofu and save her from normal and perverted villains. Though she has no idea how _any_ villain could be _normal._

"What?" he asked staring back at her intense gaze.

She blinked and shook her head. Sighing, thinking this was _way_ out of her forte she said "Okay fine. We'll talk."

He grinned and started a simple conversation which lasted for what seemed like a couple minutes but in actuality was a little more than an hour. Their conversation now led up to talking about villains and Beast Boy leaned back, thinking. She wondered too, how for the past couple of years they've been having more and more simple conversations that changed into complicated ones. She gave him a few more minutes to think, but she observed that the longer she waited the more his eyebrows seemed to furrow and his frown deepen and his hands clench tighter into fists.

"Umm. Beast Boy?" she gazed at him expectantly. "Gar?"

He blinked several times then turned and looked at her. His hands unclenched and his fierce expression melted when he looked at her. "Oh. Sorry Rae. I was just thinking…"

She smirked ever so slightly and said, "Thinking. That's new isn't it?" He chuckled softly. "Oh and it's Raven." Raven watched him roll her eyes and asked "So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know villains, this and that." He said softly. She stayed silent, waiting for him to clarify. He sighed and continued. "I was just thinking of all the times Adonis would flirt with you, and try and grab you and…stuff. I also thought about that new villain, what's his name…" he shrugged and continued "How he grabbed you too, and wrapped his twisted little body around you. And how other villains like Johnny Rancid and the members of the Hive Five would watch you…"

"But what about it?"

He stared at her intensely and yet sadly at the same time. "Raven I get _mad._ I get to the point where I'd want to _rip_ their heads off or claw out their eyes."

"Thank you for that vivid explanation." She said, as he chuckled at her answer. "But you probably feel the same thing if they did things like what they do to me, to Star."

He gave her a lopsided smile and shook his head. "Well…kinda, maybe…No. No, not really. If they did that to Star, sure I'd get mad. She's like my sister, but I'd know she has Robin to protect her. But I get _jealous_ when it happens to you."

The moon gave a light glow to the things in the common room and with his great senses he saw a faint blush on her cheek and somewhere behind them he heard a small shattering sound of a cup breaking.

He chuckled and smiled at her.

"I'm glad I have such an effect on you Rae." He winked at her, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and began to pull up the hood that she let fall when their conversation started but he stopped her by intertwining his fingers with hers and pulling her hands away.

"Beast Boy. You're _touching_ me." She said stiffly.

"No way!" he said sarcastically. "Am I really?"

"Yes. Yes you are." She said but he took in the fact that she didn't pull her hands away from him. Hand in hand they sat there in comfortable silence, watching the Jump City lights twinkle, sneaking small glances at each other. Slight pink present on both of their cheeks.

Raven couldn't believe she was letting this happen. _Letting what happen? _

Beast Boy couldn't believe that it was finally happening. _What was happening?_

Raven knew she couldn't love. _No. You're just scared of what would happen if it _did_._

Beast Boy knew he would finally get through to her. _After all…she _is_ your chosen mate. And your love._

Knowing Gar he'd love to do things fast. _But he would _never_ pressure you._

Knowing Rae she'd like to take things slow. _She'd perfect for me. And I'd wait for her, forever._

_They were perfect for each other._

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, letting the moment sink into their memories. What the moment was all about, they didn't even know, but it felt right.

Raven was the one to break the silence.

"If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?"

He stared at her, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Well…"

She felt her heart drop. This did _not_ sound promising. Her emotions took control for a moment and they heard something shatter somewhere in the kitchen. Ignoring it, she muttered the chant in her head and watched Beast Boy. For once he had a deadpan expression on his face while Raven on the other hand, tried to keep the worried feeling out of her eyes.

"…Well?" she asked. "What would you change?" she gently pulled her hand away and waited.

His eyes followed her movement and then he looked up into her violet eyes.

"Well…" he started.

"Oh just say it Beast Boy." She said rigidly, hiding the fact that she thought she wasn't good enough for him. She heard him chuckle and she stared at him incredulously at how dense he could be. She glared at him, and time seemed to stand still.

"Rae…"

"So what's there that you'd like to change Gar?" she asked once again.

She didn't know if it was the dark or her eyes playing tricks on her but she could have sworn that she saw Beast Boy blush ever so slightly.

"Well there is _one_ thing I'd change…" he started.

She rolled her eyes and said "Yea, that _was _the question Gar. One thing you would change about me."

He chuckled again at her impatience and continued, "Well Rae… the one thing I'd change about you would be your… your last name."

And with that said, he leaned over, gave her a chaste kiss straight on the lips, stood up and walked away.

Raven sat there in total shock, too much of a shock to kill Beast Boy for kissing her and too much of a shock to have kissed him back, though she would not admit, she regretted not kissing him.

Through the entire shocking event only one thing went through her mind:

_Did Garfield Logan just _propose_ to me?_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well there's another one-shot done by me. :D

I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought of it.

And if you enjoyed this story, I think you'd much better like my other stories full of BBRae goodness:

**Walls-**Summary: Some people say that Raven keeps a wall up around her to keep people out. But maybe the walls not there to keep people out… but to see who cares enough to break them down. BbRae

**Life-**Summary: Though their lives had ups and downs, it all came down to this moment…that is, if they had the courage to go through with it. BBRae

**Scent-** Summary: Beast Boy notices his wife Ravens scent smells as though it was mingled with another. The last and first time she smelled like that was when they finally became one. So what does this new scent mean? BBRae

**Shock-**Summary: Raven asked Beast Boy a simple question that for some reason he wouldn't answer. What happens when she gets that answer…in the shower? The Titans don't know what's more shocking…Beast Boys plan…or that Raven agreed. BBRae

Well I really hope you read and enjoyed this. :D

Hope you read and review more coming stories written by me!

~Magma


End file.
